May You Find Love By The End Of The Day
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Kim sold her soul to Crowley and wehn she went to get it back , she met the Wincehsters. Oneshot


**ONESHOT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

Kim was driving in her car thinking of a way to get Crowley to return her soul. she stills remembers how she sold her soul to the King of the Roads.

**_Flashback_**

She buried a box with everything needed to call the Road demon. She stood up from her kneeling position and looked around the crossroad. She turned around waiting for the demon to appear. She lost her patience.

"Come on, get here! I need you! I don't have the whole damn day!" She screamed frustrated. She turned around and found herself face to face with a man who was smirking her way.

"Well, hello beautiful. Did you request my presence?" The man said while flashing his red eyes.

"I want you to bring my sister back" Kim answered in a determined voice.

"Sure, sure" He agreed and looked at her body up and down. " But, what are you going to give me in return?" He smirked.

"Anything" She answered hoping not to hear 'I want your soul'.

"How about" He circled around her till he stopped right behind her " Your soul" He whispered on her ear.

"Ok" She separated from him and looked at his eyes " In ten years you can come for my soul"

"No, no" He laughed " How about a year?" He offered.

"8" She bargained.

"There is no way that I'm going to give you 8 years for you to plan a way to get your soul back, though there is no way for that" He explained.

"I won't do that! I'm not stupid! If I take my soul back you kill my sister!" She exclaimed bewildered.

"1 year, that's my last offer" He offered and she nodded her head. He neared her and grabbed her from behind the neck. " I love when I have to do this with beautiful girls" He said before crashing his lips on hers. When she returned to her motel, she found her sister looking at herself in the mirror.

**_End flashback_**

Kim and Sue Carter were standing in front of the main door of a mansion looking for a way to get in without being caught. They found a way as they lurked inside the mansion, to find Crowley sitting in a couch looking as the flames danced on the torch.

"Well, hello beautiful" He said without looking back at the shocked faces of the hunters.

"Hello, Crowley" Kim answered back.

"So, you are her dear sister, huh?" He asked walking in Sue's direction. Kim hid her behind her.

"Stay away from her!" Kim threatened him and he laughed at her attempt.

"You know, I didn't think of seeing you before next week, dear" He sneered.

"Well, here I am. I want my soul back"

"Straight to the point, no losing time" He neared her and she backed away from him drawing her gun and pointing at him.

"You know what can happen if I give your soul back, right? He taunted her.

"Yes, that's why you are going to let her live once you give me my soul" Crowley laughed at this and before he could answer, his bodyguards brought two men. One of them was really tall while the other was slightly shorter, making Sue and Kim feel really small beside them. "Hello, Dean" Crowley welcomed one of them.

"Who are you?" The man known as Dean asked.

"Well, I'm the King of the roads" Crowley took the blindfold from the other man's face.

"Now , were are my manners, please take a seat" The tallest man looked at the sisters confused. " Oh, don't mind them. They are just here to pay me a visit" He smirked.

"I want it back" Kim snarled as the body guards made them sit down on the couch.

"Not now, honey" He turned his attention to the brothers " So what brings you to my humble home?"

"The colt" Dean answered as he had his eyes plastered on Kim.

"Sure, here it is" Crowley stood up and took the Colt from the drawer and hand it to the brothers who were shocked.

"Why are you giving it to us so willingly?" Sam asked.

"Well, with Lucifer free I don't stand a chance of being the king for much longer, don't you think? " Crowley asked them. Sam took the gun and aimed at him before shooting it. However, no bullet came out of it. "Did you really think that I was going to give you a gun fully loaded, come on, I'm not stupid" He took the bullets and gave them to Sam and Dean.

"Ok, thanks" Sam looked at him still confused, as he grabbed his brother by the arm yanking him from his staring contest that he had with Kim.

"We want whatever they were asking too" Dean said out of the blue. Kim looked at him shocked. Why would someone do that? They didn't know them!

"Yeah, and 300 million of dollars, right? " Crowley asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious" Dena answered in a dark voice. " If you want us to kill Lucifer, you will have to give them whatever they ask"

"They are asking for a soul!" Crowley exclaimed.

" Give it back"

"She is going to kick my *ss once she has it"

"Not my problem" Dean retorted and Crowley sighed before returning Kim her soul " Happy? Now out of my house!"

The brothers and sisters ran away from his house and before they got on their respective cars, Dean stopped Kim.

"Are you hunters?" He asked her.

"Yes, and thank you for giving me my soul" She smiled at him gratefully.

"So does this make me the owner of your soul?" He flirted while Sue and Sam sighed before they continued talking.

"That makes you my savior" She laughed at his flirtatious comment.

"So, where are you going now?" He asked her again.

"Well, I don't know, wherever there is a gig"

"How about you come with us?"

"Why would you want us to come with you?" She asked him surprised.

"Well, first of all I cannot let two beautiful girls drive that crap of car" He said signaling to their car that was falling to pieces. " Secondly, I would like to have some female company" He smirked her way.

"If you want some female company go to a bar and ask for it" She scoffed before turning around to her car " Sue, let's go"

"Come on, you know I was just joking" Dean followed her " What I mean, is that we need as much help as possible and that I spent the whole day with my brother and I miss the female company"

"You try something fishy with my sister or me and you are dead" She threatened him and he nodded his head.

"So ,do you agree?" He asked her and she nodded her head as she took her bags and shoved them on his truck.

"Yes, we are in" She sighed and let her sister get on the car before her.

That was how they started traveling with the brothers a year ago. Now, Sue was Sam's girlfriend, while her sister was in love with the driver of the Impala. Dean, for his part, didn't know if it was lust or love. Therefore, they kept having little arguments about silly things, like the last one they had when Dean told Kim off for her wild and independent behavior when fighting.

"Let's stop and rest" Dean offered to which the rest agreed. They checked themselves in two room. However, tonight there was a slight problem as the couple wanted to have some time alone, leaving Dean and Kim alone in a room. Dean was laying on the bed watching TV, while Kim was having a shower. When she exited the bathroom , Dean looked at her clutching to the towel around her body tightly.

"I'm going to take my things " Kim explained nervously as she felt Dean's stares.

"You don't have to" Dean walked her way and stopped her motions of taking her clothes. " I like it this way" He looked down at her and placed a black curly lock behind her ear. She looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"Dean, don't play with me" She announced backing away from him. However, as she was about to enter the bathroom again, Dean cornered her between the wall and him.

"I'm not playing" He announced before capturing her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. "I don't want to play with you" He kissed her again nearing her to his body " You are different" He kissed her again guiding her to the bathroom. " Now put on some clothes before I do something " He gave her some clothes before sitting down on the bed. Kim laughed and when she was fully clothed sat down next to him.

"Does this make us…" She was cut by another heated kiss from the male hunter.

"Yes" He answered before savoring every moment with her.

**Well, reviews are always welcomed. Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
